Taking Back Control
by lollypop1996
Summary: During third year Harry discovers his best friends are spying on him.He moves to America to the one person that has always helped him, Leroy Jethro Gibbs
1. Chapter 1

Throughout third year Harry had noticed that his friends were spying on him and that Hermione was trying to make him fail at school.  
The story picks up just as Sirius and buck beak escape.

Just as Sirius was about to fly away Harry runs up and gives him a hug. While hugging him Harry whispers for Sirius to meet him at the leaky cauldron.  
Harry and Hermione then run back to the hospital wing and make it just in time to get into bed before professor Snape and Dumbledore come in with the minister. They ate questioned about Sirius' escape but they can't prove anything.

A few days later Harry sends his aunt and uncle a letter saying that he will pay them if they cone and pick him up but drop him off at the Leaky Cauldron instead of taking him home. On the train Harry pretends that he needs to go to the toilet so that he can try and find Neville. Once Harry finds Neville's compartment he explains that Ron and Hermione have been spying on him and that he needs Neville's help. He then explains that Sirius is innocent and that he has plans to run away but needs to sort out a couple of things first.  
Neville says "Harry I understand but I still don't get what this has to do with Me."  
Harry shakes his head sadly as he replies "Neville you are more important then you know. The reason I'm telling you all of this is because I need help and you are the only one that I know won't ever willingly betray me. I'm going to get two boxes that will be connected so we can send each other mail and I'm also going to buy two multiple compartment trunks that can floo back and forth."  
Neville takes in this information with a slack jaw before answering "I would be happy to help you Harry but why me? I can't do much. Do you realize that those things are going to be really expensive? If we do this you have to promise me that I can visit you or that you will visit me so I can see that you are alright."  
Harry smiles and says "you are one of the bravest people I know so you are perfect to do this; also no one will suspect you. How about every Saturday we meet in the trunks at 9:00 PM so that no one knows what is going on and we can make sure the other person is okay? And yes I know that it will be expensive but I have the money and it's kind of easier than owls back and forth. Also you need to get your own wand, maybe you can display your dads, to convince your grandmother you could say that you don't want it accidentally broken or lost at school. Then you need to go to Gringotts and get a health check up and get then to remove any and all blocks also get them to do an inheritance test. After that get a goblin to direct you to a custom wand maker to get another wand."  
"Why would I need that and how can I convince Gran to let me do all that? What is going to be in the multiple compartment trunks and how do I hide that from everyone? What if I can't do this? What if I fail? What if-"  
"Neville calm down, I believe that you can do this or else I wouldn't have asked. The trunk will shrink to fit in your pocket so you can have your school stuff in your normal trunk. Tell your grandmother that you want to try and be a little bit independent to make your parents proud and then the next day ask to go to the alley by yourself, or to meet me. Just so you know I think that your parents would already be proud of you. For the trunks I'm going to make it so you go into one compartment and can then go through doors to get to the others, without getting out again. In yours there is going to be a greenhouse, a library, a room to experiment in, a practice room, a bathroom, a bedroom and a living room that will have the floo. Mine will have a potions lab, a library, a bathroom, a bedroom, a workout room, a muggle room, an experiment room and a living room with the floo. As for the custom wand it is always good to have a back up and it will fit better than your normal wand. I also want you to wear a pendant that I'm going to send you until you learn to close off your mind from people like professor Snape and Dumbledore. Also you are welcome to use the rooms in my trunk to practice potions and use the other stuff. The library will basically be the same except for books that you add after I give you the trunk."  
"Thank you so much for trusting me Harry, I won't let you down. And you can use my rooms to. You had better go so that Ron and Hermione don't get worried that they lost you."  
"Your right bye Neville see soon hopefully." after leaving Neville Harry went back to ron and Hermione and explained that he saw Neville and was wishing him a good holiday which is why he took so long. For the rest of the train ride the boys listened to Hermione worry about the homework they received and whether the boys would need her help or not. Once they saw Harry's relatives they said good bye and left. Harry hurried to the car and climbed in, only to have to explain that he had to get the money from the bank on his world before he could give it to them. They reluctantly agreed and drove him to where he needed to be. After a quick stop at the bank to get muggle money and then giving it to his relatives he booked a room and went to find Sirius so that they could go to the bank together.

As soon as they got to the bank they fired the account manager and did the tests to see if he had any blocks only to find that almost all his magic was blocked and all but part of his gifts were blocked, he also had a lot of compulsion spells and tracking spells on him. After unblocking all his magic he tried a spell and his wand burnt him, he was to powerful for it, his hair was also changing colors so they could see that he was a metamorphic so they tested his abilities again and the test showed that he was able to speak almost all languages and write them to, he could also understand and speak with sign language, he was metamorphic, he could talk to all animals, he had six familiars that could not find him until now, he also had the ability to learn other types of magic such as goblin and house elf, he was also going to be a multiple animagus he was also unlimited in his power. After his abilities were discovered they did an inheritance test and found that he was the heir to potter, black, emrys, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slythrin though the last was by conquest.

After the tests they went to the leaky cauldron to sleep and talk through these new discoveries. After a dreamless sleep Harry and his dog went onto the muggle world to find a pay phone to call the one person that had always helped him and would most likely help him now. At the pay phone Harry pulled out a very worn piece of paper with a number written on it, he dialed this number and waited. After about thirty seconds there was an answer "Yeah Gibbs."


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs was driving to work and thinking about the past and how he hadn't seen Kelly or Shannon in moths. He couldn't see them often because they were supposed to be dead. He had to pretend to go on with his life, which meant pretending to get married and divorced three times. At this present time he was thinking about the boy that Kelly had a crush on. The way he knew this is that he had to reassure her that the boy was fine and wouldn't forget about her, when asked why she was so worried about him she replied that someday they were going to get married. If Gibbs had to choose someone for his daughter it would be this boy because he knew that he would never grow out of his protective streak over Kelly. As he pulled into work at NCIS his thoughts turned to the paper work that was stacked up on his desk that he had ignored in favour of a case. Stepping out of the elevator Gibbs realizes that his whole team was there including Abby and ducky. The team were the only people apart from the director, Jenny, who knew that Shannon and Kelly were still alive. Gibbs sat down at his desk when is first phone rang, this is the phone that he had gotten when he met the boy Kelly liked, "Yeah Gibbs" he waited for a second barely daring to hope that Harry had finally called him.

"Gibbs its Harry, I need your help" Gibbs' face lit up with a bright smile as soon as he heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Harry what do you need? You can explain why you need it later but what do you need?" Gibbs heard the sigh of relief over the phone just before the reply came through

"I need to know where you live. I also need to know that you will pick me up from the airport. One last thing I need is for you to not tell Kelly that I'm coming when you make a time for us to go see her." Gibbs was extremely happy to hear that Harry was coming, so happy in fact that he almost forgot to answer

"Of course I will pick you up! The flight you should take should get you here in the day after tomorrow at 9am it leaves tomorrow at 11:30pm. I won't tell Kelly that you're coming but I need to talk to you before you see her so you're going to stay at my place."

"I have to go Gibbs. That flight sounds perfect and I need to talk to you too before I see her."

"Bye, see you when you get here." After hanging up Gibbs went to see the director about coming in late and with a visitor the day after tomorrow.

Watching Gibbs leave Tony said "Is it just me or are we missing something here?" the others just nodded and went back to work.

After hanging up Harry and his pet dog, snuggles, went back through the leaky cauldron and into the alley to a trunk shop to order the special made trunks. Once there Harry found out that Sirius and his dad had already purchased the exact two trunks Harry wanted but had never come to collect them. Smiling Harry exited the store and went to Gringotts to leave the other trunk there for Neville, trusting that the goblins would notify him and that Neville would come and do his part. Leaving Gringotts Harry pulled his hood and went into knockturn alley to find the custom wad maker that he was after. On finding the shop Harry walked in and was surprised to see no one else there until he felt the presence of another person behind him, "What brings you to my shop boy?"

"I need a wand that is untraceable and us a near as possible perfect fit."

"You came to the right place. I need you to put your hand into these three trunks and pull out whatever appears in your hand, do not worry if you think that your hand is not big enough to hold said item/s it will automatically fit to your hand." so Harry did as he was told and came away with phoenix tears, snake venom, thestral hair and willing given unicorn blood from the first trunk. From the second trunk he had elder wood and whomping willow wood. The third trunk he received an uncut diamond, a ruby and an emerald.

"Well this is going to be a very unusual staff indeed."

"Sir I thought this was for a wand? Don't you have to make a staff by yourself?"

"Yes young man but these ingredients will be to powerful for a wand once it is combined. Yes you will be making, I will be instructing you though so don't worry." So they got on with making the staff, first they had to combine and hollow the wood this was done using a few complex charms. Then they had to add the cores by mixing them slowly then pouring them into the now hollow wood. After this was done they crafted the top into a flower that had the diamond in the centre and flecks of the ruby and emerald in the petals. Once it was all done with a few more charms it looked amazing, it had the two woods twisting around in a swirl type pattern until they met the head. Harry picked up his staff after it was done and left, after being told that the staff could be anything he needed it to be from a ring to a full sized staff.

Snuggles then led harry to the pet shop hoping that at least one of his familiars was there, he was right. As soon as they walked into the shop three different animals called to him at once; one was a beautiful silver and black shadow phoenix, the next was a empathy snake that changed the colours of its bands to what it's master was feeling and the rest of its skin to what it was feeling and a kitten that was pure white and was the smallest of the litter. He immediately brought all three and the things that they will need. The phoenix was named Umbra which is shadow in Latin, the snake was named Sentire which is feel in Latin, and the kitten was named Purus which is pure in Latin. All the animals seemed to love their banes and Harry as well. By this time it was late at night so Harry and snuggles went to the leaky cauldron to eat and sleep.

Harry woke up and it was already 1:00 in the afternoon. He sat up quickly so that he could get ready and write the letters that he needed to have waiting at the bank for when his so called friends came to transfer the money from his account into theirs. Once this was done Harry placed all his new familiars in the trunk and made sure that they were secure for the plane ride to America, he also made snuggles get into the trunk as well though he wasn't too happy about that. After all the animals were settled and safe Harry made his trunk look like a muggle suitcase and made it look like there were only clothes in there. He then transfigured his old trunk into a perfect locket with a small emerald on it to give to Kelly when he saw her. There was nothing left to do now but drop off the letters at the bank and pick up his passport and new bank card before going to the airport. Looking at the flight board Harry decided to get an earlier flight to surprise Gibbs at his house with dinner. As soon as the ticket was bought Harry quickly boarded the air craft and could barely sit still with his excitement.


End file.
